Witch's House Act 3
by blackhearted antihero
Summary: Ellen Viola and Renin are back in the second sequel to the Witch's house. Get ready for action drama and of course comedy. New characters from famous Rpg games will make an appearance in this (possibly) Canon new fanfic of the witch's house. i'm open for suggestions on how to make this better. Tell me in the comment section.
1. Chapter 1

Witch's House Act 3

In the very corner of a small town, there lies a bar that goes by the name of **"** Hell's** hottest".** There's nothing particularly interesting about the bar. It's floors where wooden and dusty, the walls were littered with holes as if a shootout happened recently, and the support beams looked as if they would give out suddenly at any given moment. like i said before nothing special. The bartender was hard at work cleaning used glasses, it was at that moment a hooded figure entered the bar. The bartender quickly put the used dishes to the side and welcomed the figure by boringly swaying his hand back and forth. The hooded figure sat in the closest stool to door he entered from, the bartender simply walked closer, though he was a bit cautious. Something about this person seemed "off".

Bartender: What will it be?

The figure sat silent for a few seconds. Then he finally spoke.

?: The red sundae surprise.

The bartender nodded his head and began to mix the ingredients of the drink together. All the while keeping his eye on the hooded figure. His voice confirmed he was a male. But he couldn't determine his age or what he looked like. After the drink was prepared and served the figure stood and spoke once again.

?: So have you heard?

The bartender looked at the the figure bewildered.

Bartender: Heard what?

?: They say that there's a shady pub around here, and that when people go in... they don't come out.

The bartender continued to stare at the speaking individual. Though this time with a far more serious look.

?: When it comes to searching for clues the local law enforcement are pretty incompetent. So that's when i decided to do my own little search, and based off the evidence i've come to the conclusion the murderer's not human.

The bartender serious face quickly turned to an amused grin.

Bartender: So what is he?

?: A LIGER!

A long silence fills the room. Then it erupts into laughter.

Bartender: Funny story kid, Here take this as my appreciation for that good laugh.

The bartender passes a golden locket to the stranger. When he opens it, instead of a clock there's a carved inscription merely stating "DIE"

In about a fraction of the second the old bartender lunges at hooded figure... but his attack misses and he is given an elbow to the back of the skull. He begins to moan in severe pain.

?: Come on demon, did honestly believe i was that naive.

Demon: HOW DARE YOU MAKE LIGHT OF ME.

Now in a berserk state of mind the demon once again charges the hooded boy. He slashes at him... but his attacks are either blocked or dodged by the youth. Enraged he foolishly charges the boy head first, but he is effortlessly repelled by a powerful kick to the temple which sends him flying across the bar. The youth laugh's at it's despair.

?: Come on don't tell me that's all you got.

The demon now realizes that he is severely outclassed he composes himself and attempts to flee out of the front door. Just when escape seems to be in his grasp he is violently pushed back by what seems to be a magical barrier. Confused beyond comprehension the demon is taken by complete surprise when two young girls step in front of the barrier. One has blonde hair rapped in braids and green eye's, the other has violet hair and golden eye's.

Demon: WITCH'S

With his attention focused else where the demon is easy prey for the hooded individual who impales through the chest.

?: If you were smart you would've gotten out of that piece o sh*t body.

The boy removes his bloodied hand from the demon's chest. As the monster collapses he takes one more look at the two girls, they're waving him goodbye with smiles on their faces. The demon finally falls face first to the ground.

Demon: (dying) how... how did you figure out...

?: I never mentioned the gender of the said murderer, and you said he. So in short, you told me.

Demon: Clever bastard

The demon takes one last gasp for air before spewing blood from his mouth and dying. With his job done the young man removes his hooded jacket. revealing his dark skinned average teenage appearance... except for one small detail, One of his eye's are brown and human looking the other is red, and demon like. (i'll stop with the question marks and just show you his name)

Renin: Viola, Ellen were done here let's go. This place reeks

Ellen: Yea i'm tired that was a lot of work.

Viola: Stop being lazy Ellen. All you did was make a force field.

Ellen: That took a lot of magic energy.

Viola: I HELPED YOU!

Ellen: (boredly) whatever.

Viola: (comical anger) WHY YOU!

Renin: (Annoyed) shut up **Shorty, and Naive**.

Viola and Ellen turn their head towards an aloof Renin. They look at each other once again and nod to each other. They both rear their legs and kick Renin... Lets just stay where the sun doesn't shine, below the belt. The sky fills with Renin's wails of pain.

And thus act 3 of the witch's house begins.

So how was it? anything i can do to make this better? What do you think of Renin's character? Is this worthy of being a sequel to the Witch's house if not what can i do to make it better? Ill read all comment's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A little insight

Somewhere. Some place. Some steaming hot desert.

Renin: (thinking to himself). Yo my name's Renin, years ago a certain horrific event turned me into a half demon. Now in the present i'm stuck traveling with these two. If you didn't already know,the blonde little girl with the stupid pigtails name is Viola. You see about a year ago she saved me from... lets just say a fatal predicament, she was in a bit of a predicament herself so i helped her out in return for saving me. Not too long ago her father... her only family was murdered by a psycho demon hell bent on getting her soul and putting me back into... the predicament. I stopped him of course. Now the girl i'm carrying on my back, The one with violet hair and golden eye's is a Witch. She has a much longer story so i'll keep it short... She stole Viola's body and left her to die, I saved Viola, we came back to take revenge (sort of not really) Viola convinced her to return her body. Now she's traveling with us. We originally planned to live in Viola's old house, but Viola realized she could never move on from her fathers death if she stayed in the house he occupied... so she made her decision to leave and go on a journey, and to make sure she didn't get cold feet and come back... she burned the house down along with everything in it. We recently just left a town known for bar murders (read chapter 1). Now were on our way to a place nicknamed **Shamballa **apparently they have some great entertainment there. Which reminds me... (outloud) WHERE THE HELL ARE WE VIOLA!

Renin violently turns around to discover more sand... and no sign of Viola.

Renin: (confused) Viola! HEY VIOLA!

Silence

Renin: (ENRAGED) OH LITTLE MISS NAIVETY TO THE MAX! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU I'M BOILING LIKE A LOBSTER OVER HERE!

Renin's outrage awakens a sleeping Ellen.

Ellen: What's going on?

Renin: OH you're awake. Did you see where Viola wen-

A faint plea for help fills Renin and Ellen's ears as they investigate Renin takes notice of an odd shape in the sand. It's Viola covered in sand from head to toe.

Viola: (faintly) help.

Renin quickly rushes to the large pile of sand and begins to frantically dig. After about 10 minutes Renin finally pulls Viola from her prison and stands exhausted.

Renin: (Enraged comically) I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU KEEP FALLING IN.

Viola: I keep tripping.

Renin: TRIPPING ON WHAT?!

In his anger Renin kicks a random pile of sand... Which unfortunately happened to be drapped over a large **hard** rock. Renin sneers in pain and hops holding his swollen foot. Viola snickers, which doesn't go unnoticed by Renin. At this point Ellen removes herself from Renin's back and sits on a patch of sand.

Renin: OH A COMEDIAN!

Renin begins chasing Viola in a circle... with the obvious intent to harm her.

Renin: COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Viola: What happens if i don't?

Renin: STOP RUNNING AND YOU'll FIND OUT?

Viola: Why don't you catch me? slowpoke

Renin: DAMN YOU! YOU NAIVE LITTLE BASTARD!

Viola stops running as does Renin. There's a long silence... then Viola begins chasing Renin.

Viola: (Enraged) WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Renin: IM SORRY!

As this goes on Ellen remains sitting in her spot... smiling. An innocent smile that makes it impossible to believe that she was once an evil Witch.

Ellen: (smugly) idiots.

A loud thud is heard in the distance... followed by the loud sound of WHACK and Renin's plea's for mercy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shamballa (is bullsh*t)

Renin, Viola, and Ellen all moaned in irritation. They had only been walking for an hour or two, but the scorching hot desert sun made it feel like an eternity. A few minutes later Renin stopped walking and let out a sigh he then turned to Viola.

Renin: How far is it?

Viola pulls a map from one of the pockets in her skirt and examines it for a second, She then discards it.

Viola: The map says to keep going straight.

Renin: Of course it does.

After another hour of walking aimlessly through the desert, Ellen who had been keeping quite for while pointed her finger with urgency. Renin noticing this aimed his sight to the location of where Ellen was pointing. There in the distance lied many formations, but upon further inspection Renin realized that these formations where actually buildings. It didn't take long for the three to put the equation together though each had a different answer.

Ellen's equation:Town = A happy Ellen

Viola's equation:Town = MUCH NEEDED REST

Renin's equation:Town = FOOD,WATER,SLEEP

In excitement for their own desires the trio rushed to the area without a second thought... so it wasn't very surprising when the salvation they so longed for just turned out to be a shaky town with a population of... maybe 75 people. Our 3 protagonist each showed faces of genuine shock. One thought was apparent in all of their minds "THIS IS THE GREAT TOWN OF SHAMBALLA". Though hot and tired Viola managed to make a small grin as she consoled her friends.

Viola: Come on you two, lets look on the bright side.

Renin and Ellen: (irritated) WHAT BRIGHT SIDE!

Viola: i have no idea. But when... if we find one we should totally look on it.

Renin: I F*KING HATE YOU VIOLA!

Viola: i'm too tired to care.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A beautiful girl

Note: This chapter came to be with aid of another fanfictionist blazing wrath i urge you to check out his/her (i dont actually know) fanfiction the witch and the executioner. IT'S REALLY GOOD. Also the unknown character at the end is a secret of possible things to come. If you figure out who it you can assume a crossover.

Renin stood with his arms crossed, silently sulking to himself while had Viola laid down into the sand doing the same, ignorant if not tolerant of how hot it may be. That being said, while the sand was blazing hot, it felt colder in comparison to the burning sun. Ellen herself moped aloud, with her voice resonating as if she were deafening siren put on max volume.

Ellen: "ARRRGH, I'm SO sick of this! We have traveled the freakin desert for TWO DAYS straight and THIS is what we find! Some dirty, wilting sack of s*** town?!"

Renin: (with exasperation) :Dammit Ellen, your obnoxious yelling is getting on my nerves, which what I would tell you if I didn't come to hate this place too."

?: "Oh come on now... this place cannot be that bad."

Renin and Ellen both raised their heads, turning them towards the source of the voice. They turned around, noticing someone standing around their six. Behind them, stood a woman of average height. She was a well-endowed woman whose features consisted of peach skin and orange hair along with dazzling blue eyes. She smiled innocently which complemented her sheer beauty. The youngsters looked at her with awe as the woman continued to speak.

Racheal: "My name is Racheal Midoriki, and this children is the wonderful town of Shamballa. Please, please make yourselves at home.

Ellen was unfazed by the woman, as she didn't budge to the statement. Renin, however, walks to Racheal and wraps his arm around Racheal's body, though she didn't appear to mind it.

Renin: (with a flirtatious demeanor) "Tell me something, did it hurt? You know, when you fell from Heaven?"

Racheal nervously slid her hand through her red hair as she giggled to the question.

Renin: (still flirting) "You know, we should totally take the time to know each other. How 'bout I keep you company here for...a month."

This moment appeared to fluster Ellen, who turned red with jealousy. Racheal grabbed Renin's nose and pinched it playfully, though he really didn't mind it.

Racheal: "Appreciate the kind offer, but I'm sorry. I sort of have a rule of mine and it is never to date men younger than moi."

Renin: (disappointed but excited) "Then we can totally make this work."

Racheal was confused at this remark, but still maintained her sweet smile. She let go Renin's nose and turned her attention to the girls.

Racheal: "In any case, if you three have no place else to go, then you're more than welcome to stay at my inn for a while. Don't worry, I don't charge."

Renin: "Really?", turns his attention to Viola and Ellen, "Hear that girls, looks like I know where we're going to be sleeping tonight."

Ellen snapped at Renin, with her indifferent attitude turning to that of shock. She furiously grabbed Renin by his left ear and whispered into it. Viola and Racheal innocently stared at the commotion.

Ellen: (in a loud whisper) "Just wait a second and use your head, foxboy. This woman just met us and now she's gonna let us stay at her place. Doesn't that seem a tad bit suspicious to you, it could be a trap."

Renin: (weakly as his ear was pulled) "But she's so HOT-errrrr nice, I mean nice. Why are you afraid of her or something?"

Ellen: "No way, please. It's just that I don't trust her."

Laughing at their not-so whispers, Racheal walked up to them and interrupted their conversation. She grabbed Ellen by the arm and turned her attention to Viola.

Racheal: "My, my you girls look a bit sweaty. Not to worry, there's a bath at my inn if you need to use one."

As if upon hearing that word, Viola jumped to her feet in excitement, Ellen changed her frown into a big smile as well on the buzzword.

Ellen and Viola: "B-A-T-H! A BATH, WE LOVE RACHEAL!"

Renin: (annoyed) "Idiots"

Simply tittering at the situation, Racheal takes them back with her.

Omake:

We last saw the Black Cat as a haze of pure evil. As of now, he was back in his preferred form, that of a black cat.

Black Cat: "Aww, how unfortunate. I didn't get my pure soul and that abominable demon, Renin has been set free as well. Perhaps I should've killed him when I had the chance. Oh well, guess I better start plotting my revenge ag-"

The Black Cat's speech was interrupted by a tall men dressed in black who suddenly lifted him off his paws.

?: "Ah, a round soft body coupled with perfect paws", he pushed the Black Cat's paws, "Such soft paws. Ahhh cats are so perfect."

Black Cat: "Purr, I'm actually enjoying myself here."

The cat didn't have that long to be a peace however as he was violently snatched away by a nude man with silver hair. The nude stranger began to rub against the tall man affectionately. However, the man seemed to be rather indifferent and apathetic towards this weird show of affection.

?: (sighs in frustration) "Interrupted in my loneliness again. Can't a butler get any peace around here?"

In case you're wondering

Viola= 14yrs old

Racheal= 23yrs old

Ellen= over 100 (physically 7)

Renin= 150yrs old ( physically 17)

Black cat… so much olde


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sorrow.

It only took about fifteen minutes for our protagonist to reach Racheal's inn. While the sun still pounded heavily on their heads, the anticipation of a safe haven from the sun was enough to keep them going without complaint.

Rachael: "Well here we are",Rachael said with an enthusiastic tone.

The inn that Rachael expressed great pride in, was met with three different opinions though none where stated out loud.

Viola: "So big, it must be a pain to keep clean".

Renin: "Nothing special, but as long as i have a place to sleep".

Ellen however.

Ellen: "That's all there is to it? It's nowhere near my old mansion in comparison? (Sigh)

With two clicks and a push Racheal opened the door to the place our protagonists... and Ellen would frequent for the night or week. The interior design of the inn was nothing particularly special, It had a sort of Japanese setting to it, completed with white walls and a few, though barely noticeable cracks in the walls.

Viola: "So pretty."

Renin: "Hmmmmm... not bad"

Ellen: "... I miss the Witch's house."

After a few minutes of exploring the inn Rachael escorted the Three to their rooms, the literal second she opened the door Renin plopped into the nearest bed and fell into a deep sleep. Much to the amusement of Rachael, and the annoyance of Viola and Ellen.

Renin:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Viola: He's so lazy.

Rachael: Now then how about that bath i offered...

Viola and Ellen: (Great excitement) YAAAAY!

...

A few minutes later Ellen and Viola lay soaking their heads in a nice large tube of warm water. Both seemed highly satisfied with the experience. They hadn't had a bath since a certain blonde, naive girl (not calling out any names) got them lost in that abominable desert.

Ellen: ooooooh. Ok I take back everything i said about this place, this is heaven.

Viola: I know right, I never thought I'd ever live to feel warm water again... this is just what I've been needing.

Both girls give a sigh of relaxation. Meanwhile Renin continues to comfortably snooze, that is until he is awakened by a loud distorted voice. With no thought other than defense on his mind Renin quickly sprang into action, with his hands balled into fist he quickly surveyed his surroundings.

Renin: All right who has the balls?

There is a small window of silence before once again the inhumane noise takes root in Renin's ears. Turning to his left Renin located the sound… it was coming from underneath the bed he had been sleeping on. The noise continued to bellow, Renin carefully and silently lifted the wool sheets from the bedside, he kept same pace for a few seconds, then with a violent thrash he removed the sheets. There was nothing but darkness under the bed… but the noise continued. In one final attempt to see what was going on underneath him renin shut his human eye, and focused with his demon eye. He could now make out a shape, whatever it was… it was alive and obviously not human. Renin pondered the identity of the creature, but his thought where cut short when the being suddenly opened its eye's revealing slit pupils.

Renin: (shocked) A demon, here!?

In a state of shock Renin fell backwards on his posterior. The creature immediately took advantage of this brief weakness… with break neck speed it charged Renin. The only sound from the ensuing commotion that could be heard by Viola and Ellen was only the sound of a brawl ensuing and a brief shriek from their Friend.

Ellen: What's going on in there?

Viola: Who cares? Renin can handle himself. (She cares, but she wouldn't give up this bath for the world).

Ellen: Hmmmmmmm, yea your right.

Ellen and Viola ignore the commotion, however hearing the noise from another room Rachael, worried for the well being of her guest (Unlike some witch's we all know) quickly made her way up too the room Renin was supposed too be occupying. Once she made it too the room she slowly opened the door, much to her surprise the noises had ceased. Though she still remained on high alert. When she finally did open the door she came to witness a scene she hadn't quite expected.

Renin: (Completely in love) oh such wonderful fibers… a magnificent round belly… those hard magnificent paws… perfect for chasing prey… ahhhhhhhhhhh, dogs are perfect.

Yes you read right, the so called intimidating monster that had been stalking Renin was nothing more than a dog… a very large dog.

Rachael: Oh dear, forgive me Renin, he really likes meeting new people.

Renin: He's fine dogs, dogs are awesome.

Composing himself Renin stood up and dusted himself off, at that precise moment the loud ringing of a bell rang through his ears.

Rachael: It's time.

Rachael closes her eye's and puts her hands together in a praying fashion, she stood there quietly for about 30 seconds before she opened her eye's and uttered the words praise the lord.

Renin: You're religious?

Rachael: (nodding her head) Of course! I was lost until I heard the words and wisdom of god. You see back when I was still a little girl… I did a lot of stupid things. In and out of tight situations, stealing food and money… and the place I called home was a living hell. My mother would always berate me, and my father… (Rachael's face falls in uncomfort and disgust)I rather not talk about what he did to me. I was a disaster and just when I had lost all hope… a good man saved me… his name is Yukio… our town's priest. He gave me a home, he gave me food, he gave me his acceptance and love, and most importantly he gave me something to believe in. He's a hero and I would do anything for him (Begins sobbing).

Rachael's story appeared to have a small mental effect on Renin.

Renin: (Thinking to himself) I thought I had it rough as a child. (Aloud) Rachael don't cry.

Rachael: I'm sorry I just get very emotional whenever I tell somebody this.

Renin: Believe me I've had my share of demons too. My hearts an abyss, constantly fighting for control of the darkness inside. (how poetic)

Rachael wipes the tears from her eye's and gives rennin a warm smile. Her facial expression then turned from one of sorrow, to one of happiness.

Rachael: I know! You should come to our service!

Renin: Wait… what?

Rachael: Our church service silly! Oh you'll have so much fun! And you'll meet Yukio… oh I know you too will get along well.

Renin was a bit confused. Rachael only met them like 2 hours ago… and now she was inviting him to her church service like he was an old friend of hers.

Renin: (Not interested) Look… it sounds like fun… but you see I-

Rachael: ( Expressing un rivaled beauty and her eyes are shining) Oh wont you come.

Renin: (Completely bewitched by her beauty) Of course I will. Anything for you my dear!

Rachael: Hooray! The service begins tomorrow at 8 sharp so you'll have to wake up early. Oh! And don't worry about formalities. Just wear what you feel like!

As Rachael leaves the room Renin continues to smile…but anyone with eye's could see his despair. She was ho-... adamant about this so how could he refuse her. Renin didn't mind getting up early in the morning (though he would rather not) and he didn't care about sitting through a pastors chattering, hell viola and Ellen constantly nag him every day so a strangers calm and collected voice would be nothing to him… No Renins issue would be the fact that he lost faith in god a long time ago. Back when he prayed for god to let he and his friends escape the witch's house, back when god let his closest friends die in front of him, when god let him become a monster… and even when he begged god to free him from the black hell of the witch's underground cellar a place he remained for over 100yrs,so long that there was time for a new witch to take control of the house,… god never gave him a response. If anything it was an act of the devil that saved Renin that day and gave him the power of a devil, power that he used to protect the only two things that mattered to him anymore. Oh yes Renin was almost 100 percent sure the devil existed, because his soul was half corrupted by the devil. Renin sighed one last time before shutting his eye's and going back to sleep… he would tell Viola and Ellen about it later.

Omake: Ellen, Viola and a recently joined Rachael all soaked there heads in the warm bath water. They were all so relaxed all but Ellen failed to notice a large centipede gliding across the water. All Three girls scream in horror. Renin hearing there cry's stormed down to the bath house and to his utter surprise all 3 girls where… not in a decent fashion (their towels came off so all the things hidden have been layed bare).

Renin: (To shocked to speak) UH! UH! UH! WHA!

Ellen, Viola, Rachael,: AHHHHHHHHHHHH DON'T LOOK YOU PERV!

SMACK!

Renin: OH! COME ON THAT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT!

SORRY FOR THE WAIT FANS! FORGIVE ME!


	6. New details

Important news.

Hello fans i am blackhearted antihero. I know some of you have come to realise that the time between chapters has risen significantly. Well the cause for this is... wait for it... I am ENLISTING in the air force.

Now i know what you are thinking. OH NO! He's in the Air force now, no more witch's house act 3.

Well im sure you will be happy to hear that

1\. i am not yet in a branch of military.

and Two even if i was the story would not stop.

Look guys i love you're support. And i love the witchs house.

But i have my reasons for my time lapses.

I am in the midst of writing my own light novel.

And while i have no intention of stopping my story short.

I simply cannot give it as much attention as i would like.

At the moment i am within the fifth chapter of the novel and my concern at the moment is finding someone to draw my characters. (Cannot draw to save life)

Also a fellow writer Blazing wrath pointed out some nods in my story.

Trust me there were quite a few nods.

But it got me thinking.

While i understood the direction i was going.

I wasnt keeping true to the darkness of the original story.

So i am letting you know.

That along with Act 3.

I am also making a retelling of the Second act.

This new story will be a hell of a lot darker than the original second act.

Many characters will remain relatively the same.

But there will be a different story.

And entirely different take on the story.

But dont think of it as a reboot replacing the old story.

More like an alternate universe type deal.

Also while i have a few ideas for artist if any of you want to help it would be greatly appreciated.

I know its a lot to take in but could you please be patient.

I will try my best not to disappoint.

Till next time and thank you all dearly for the support.


End file.
